Guardian
by lil-miss-happy
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a Royal Moroi. Her father transfers her to St Vladimir's Academy in Montana where she discovers her new ability and gets a new Guardian. Dimitri Belikov.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I was bored and decided to write this. Please review! I don't know if ****i should continue or not but i felt like writing something a bit different so tell me if you like it and want me to continue ****:)**

**DISCLAIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS EVERYTHING. I JUST OWN THE PLOT. **

* * *

Chapter One:

The driver pulled up at the large wrought iron gates, waiting for the guardians to check to see if we were who we said we were and not strigoi. My father turned his head and looked at me.

"So are you excited to start at your new school?" he asked me. I wasn't excited at all. It was already a quarter of the way through the school year and I was starting at _another _new school.

My name is Rose Hathaway, I'm a royal Moroi and my dad, my older brother and sister and I are the last of our family, the Hathaways. My Mom died when I was really little so I don't remember her much but I have photos, I look just like her. I haven't seen my brother and sister in a while, they live at the royal court while Dad and I live in Turkey so we haven't seen much of each other, but maybe that will change now I'm living closer to them.

I used to go to a school in Turkey but there was an attack on the school not long ago and my Guardian died, and my dad thought I wasn't safe there anymore, and now I've been transferred to a school in Montana, St. Vladimir's Academy.

"No Dad, I'm not excited. Why can't I just stay in Turkey?" I asked.

"Because sweetheart, it's not safe there. You'll be safe here. I promise."He said. I sighed and looked out the window. I really missed my old Guardian, Jake. He was more than just a guardian to me; he was my best friend and was like an older brother.

"You'll be meeting your new Guardian tomorrow sweetheart. Don't you think that's exciting?" Dad asked thinking it would cheer me up, it didn't, just made me feel worse.

"No. I miss Jake." I said. Dad sighed.

"I know you were close with Jake and this is going to sound harsh, but Guardians die all the time and that's not going to change until moroi start learning to fight alongside them." He said. He was right no matter how harsh it sounded. "You're just going to have to get used to having a new Guardian, he's going to your guardian for the rest of your life, I'm sure you'll become friends." He continued. Again he was right.

I'm not like most royals, I actually respect my guardians and get to know them, and I don't think it's fair that they put their lives at risk everyday for us when we don't even attempt to even learn to protect ourselves.

They finally let us through the gate and we were driven over to a building where we were told we would meet the headmistress.

I'm usually a pain in the arse for everyone; I have a reputation for being a back talking, and a bitch that has no self control whatsoever. But I'm not myself at the moment I feel vulnerable and unsafe, the strigoi are targeting me, I'm the reason they attacked my old school. And I really don't feel very safe here because, not only is there me here, but there is also Vasilisa Dragomir and her brother Andre who are the last in their family and the strigoi probably want them as well.

We got out of the car and the guardians led us inside and building which I'm guessing is the administration. We were led down a hallway and came to a stop at a door, which we were ushered into. The lady at the desk looked old and like she hated kids. She looked at us at gestured to the seats in front of her desk. We sat down and waited for her to start.

"Good morning Prince and Lady Hathaway, it's a pleasure to have you at our school." She said to us. I gave Dad my 'you have to be joking' look; he just ignored it and turned his attention back on the old hag standing in front of us. "I'm headmistress Kirova." She said. Dad gave me a look. I sighed internally.

"It's a pleasure to be here headmistress. And please call me Rose" I said, using my polite royal voice.

"Very well. Rose please know that you will be safe here and that there is nothing to worry about." She said. I turned and glared at my dad. He had been telling her that I didn't feel safe; he averted my eyes and kept his attention on Kirova.

"Thank you Ellen. When does her Guardian arrive?" Dad asked her. First name basis huh?

"Yes, he arrives later tonight and she will be introduced to him sometime tomorrow." She told Dad. He was happy with her answer and nodded. "Rose I have asked another senior Moroi to come help you out. She has all the same classes as you so she will be able to show you around. She will meet you outside the dorm before classes start this morning." She told me, I nodded. I hated being new, not knowing where anything is. We were dismissed from Kirova's office and taken to the dorm by some Guardians. We stopped outside the dorm and Dad pulled me into a tight hug.

"I have to go now sweetheart, but I'm going to miss you so, so much." Dad told me. He pulled away to look at me. "Take care of yourself, your too precious for me to lose." He said, I was going to miss him so much. "And don't forget that your sister is going to be visiting you next week."

"See you Dad, I love you. Don't forget to look after yourself too." I told him the hugged him one last time before he left.

I walked into the dorm; it was pretty much the same as my old dorm in Turkey, blank, boring, nothing interesting about it. I sighed and made my way up to my new room, again it was the same as my old room in Turkey, blank, boring, and nothing interesting about it. It had a dresser, desk and a double bed; there was only one bed in there so I was guessing I didn't have a roommate. Hey, doesn't bother me. My boxes of possessions had already been brought up to my room and placed in the corner. I sighed and began to unpack my clothes into dresser, and after a while got tired of it and headed downstairs to meet my tour guide.

Downstairs a girl approached me, she was moroi, about my age, and she had platinum blonde hair with jade green eyes.

"Hi, you must be Rosemarie Hathaway." She said to me. "I'm Lissa Dragomir." She continued, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, and it's just Rose." I said to her.

"Okay, well Kirova's asked me to show you round, we have the same schedule so we can just hang out." She told me, I just nodded. This girl was really nice; she genuinely wanted to be friends.

We went to our first class, Lissa pointing buildings out and people she recommended staying away from. The day passed quickly, at dinner I sat with Lissa, her boyfriend Christian, and two senior novices named Eddie and Mason. They were really nice and were telling me which royals were stuck up snobs and who I should stay away from. Sleep couldn't have come easier for me, as soon as I hit the pillow I was out cold.

I got up early in the morning, showered and made my way to the cafeteria for breakfast with Lissa. She was really excited that I was getting a new guardian; her guardian was old and boring she said, and she really wanted to see what mine was like. At least someone was excited, because I sure as hell wasn't.

My first two classes passed uneventfully but halfway through my third class I was called to Kirova's office to meet my new guardian I'm guessing. Five minuted later I was knocking on her office door.

"Come in." she called out. I walked inside and she looked up from the papers on her desk. "Ah, Lady Hathaway, come sit." She gestured to a chair, and I went to sit. "I hope you like it here, and I hope that the princess is being lovely to you." I nodded my head. "Okay, well I'd like to introduce you to your new Guardian. Lady Hathaway this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov." She said I looked around to see my new Guardian that I hadn't noticed when I walked in. The only thought I could comprehend was:

Wow.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! here's chapter two! someone left an unsigned review giving me an idea for this chap, so thanks for that :)

Pleas dont forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Two:

He was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called. Really hot.

"Hello Lady Hathaway, I'm Dimitri Belikov, your new Guardian." He said barely acknowledging my existence. When he introduced himself he didn't even look at me just stared ahead and nodded towards me. Rude much?

I just nodded back. Hmm let's get back some of my Rose-ness.

"So, can I leave." I said to Kirova.

"Yes, Lady Hathaway you may leave. Guardian Belikov will be following you around from now on, so you should feel safe." She told me.

"Whatever." I said as I stood up and walked to the door and out into the hallway. I could hear Dimitri following me, so I seductively swung my hips as I walked, a thing I did that usually had guys drooling. But not this guy apparently. Dimitri just kept following behind me doing that guardian seeing-with-out-actually-seeing thing, practically ignoring me.

I know I said I was different from other royals, I had respect for my guardians and got to know them and stuff, but those guardians actually talked to me or at least made eye-contact when introducing themselves. Plus I had the last two drooling in the first five minutes. But this guy, this guy had way too much self control, and that sucked. I had left the administration building and made my way to my class, guys drooling as I walked past. I groaned internally, it was Dimitri I wanted drooling not all these losers. Someone wolf whistled; I sighed and looked in the direction of where it came from. Whoa wait a minute; he is most definitely not a loser. He had golden coloured curly hair, beautiful green eyes and one smoking hot body, for a moroi. He came over and held his hand out.

"Andre Dragomir." He said, I shook his hand. "And who would you be my beautiful lady?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Ro-" I was cut off by Lissa, who had run over to us and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Andre. Come on we're late." She said and ran off with me trailing behind.

"That's your brother." I said in disbelief.

"Not you too." She groaned. I shot her a confused look. "Look, all the girls want him, and they use me to get to him. I just don't want it to be like that with you, your really nice and I was really hoping we could be real friends, not the fake crap those other girls use with me." she said.

"Hey, your bro's hot, but what's the bet your way cooler." I said, trying to cheer her up. It worked, a huge smile spread across her face. Oh god Andre was hot, not as hot as Dimitri, who I had momentarily seemed to forget. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. Finally some attention. Lissa noticed me looking.

"So, is that your new Guardian?" she asked, inconspicuously gesturing towards Dimitri. I nodded my head to give her an answer. "Hot" she mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

We began walking again. The class that we were headed to was magic. Yesterday Lissa told me that she had specialised in a rare element called spirit, she could heal people. That was pretty cool. I hadnt specialised yet, and by my age if you hadn't specialised, you were considered a freak. I really didn't want anyone to know, but seeing as how God hated me, things weren't to go my way.

"So, what element did you specialise in?" Lissa asked me curiously.

"I… Uh…I haven't."I said quietly. She stopped suddenly, I turned to face her. She was standing there staring at me, or the air around me, her brow was furrowed in concentration. Dimitri chose that moment to but in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said

"Come on." Lissa said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to a classroom. We walked in; Mrs. Carmack and Adrian Ivashkov were sitting together, deep in discussion about spirit I was guessing. They looked up as we walked in.

"Hey Lissa. Hmm and who might you be, little moroi?" Adrian Ivashkov said.

"Rose." I told him, shaking his hand. He looked at the air around me briefly then did a double take, his eyes popping wide.

"Lissa? Have you seen this?" He asked her.

"Kind of. I'm still really bad with the aura's, I can't believe I hadn't already noticed it, hers stands out that I can actually see it without concentrating really, really hard." She told him. Both of them stood there studying me in silence before Mrs. Carmack broke it.

"So is she another spirit user?" she asked them.

"I don't think so," Adrian said as Lissa shook her head. "It's something else. A spirit user's aura is bright gold, there are no other colours, just gold. Rose's aura is a bright silver, edged in black." He told them. He turned back to me. "Rose, is there anything weird you can do, anything out of the ordinary?" he asked me. Oh God, this is exactly what I didn't want, someone finding out about the weird stuff that happens to me. No one would believe me; they'd think I was a freak. I sighed.

"Yeah, I can do some weird stuff, but I don't think that you'd believe me if I told you." I told them honestly. I told them to keep an open mind as I explained the weird stuff that I could do. All that weird stuff that I'd kept to myself for the past few years came out; I could go to the spirit world, the world of the dead or whatever it's called. I could also use super compulsion. I could control death. And last but not least I could control the undead: The strigoi.

"Wow…" Lissa said, breaking the silence.

"Hang on." Mrs. Carmack said. "I read in these diaries that St. Vladimir kept about something along those lines." She told us, going to a pile of old, dusty books. She flipped through the pages for a couple of minutes before finding what she had been looking for. "Here." she said passing us the book and pointing to a passage. We all read through it, even Dimitri who came over to listen about what was happening. We had all been shocked into silence by what we'd just read. Adrian broke it.

"Rose… You've specialised in, well…" he began.

"Death" Lissa finished.

* * *

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! :)


	3. AN

Hi everyone,

I don't know if I'm still on your alert lists or not, considering the fact I haven't updated either of my stories in well over a year.

So, last time I updated I tried to do something stupid and "give away" AATY. No one took it/wanted it (lol?), anyway it's been sitting untouched for a very long time, and for some reason I decided to sit down and actually read it from start to finish.

Well, I was completely shocked at how poorly it was written (nothing against the person who was beta(ing?) at the time), I couldn't believe I had written something so grammatically horrendous! And in my career, something I pride myself on, and receive many compliments about, is my ability to write!  
So when I sat down to read the whole thing, I was extremely pleased that absolutely no one knew about my teenage self's guilty pleasure: fanfiction. What am I saying, even as an adult it's still my guilty pleasure, I love it.

By now you're probably asking yourself what's the point of this AN? Well, I've come to the conclusion that if the readers love fanfiction as much as I do, and, like myself, get annoyed when people don't finish stories, well, I need to finish my stories!

Obviously there are people out there that liked it the first time, otherwise I wouldn't have any reviews. But now, it's time for these stories to get a face lift. I've decided to do a complete rewrite of both AATY and Guardian, and actually finish both of them! It may take a little while, but this time it's going to be regular updates and an actual finished product!

If you still want to see these stories finished, stick around! And if you'd like to be part of the story by being a beta, or just wanting to talk ideas for the story and it's future chapters, or even what you think needs to be fixed in previous chapters, send me a PM with an email, which story, or both, you want to help with, and how you want to help! All help will be more than welcome and greatly appreciated.

Thanks for the support, and sorry to those that enjoyed the stories for the crazy long hiatus I took!

Thanks,

Lil-miss-happy : - )


	4. Rewrite Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

I'm really excited because this is the first chapter of the Guardian Rewrite! I really love it! It is a little bit darker than the original but I have lots of plans in the works for this story!

* * *

**I have a google doc set up for this story so if anyone would like to join and be a beta or just help me bounce around ideas please let me know! The more the merrier!**

* * *

Chapter One:

St Vladimir's Academy. I wish I could say I was here for a great reason, that the gothic buildings were anything but depressing to look at, and that the subjects being forced down my throat would be so advanced, they would the epitome of 21st century learning. But no, the buildings wouldn't be modern and give the feel of light in a world in which we lived in darkness. And the classes would not be in the 21st century, or teach us the skills we would need to literally survive.

As we were driven closer towards the intimidating and large wrought iron gates, my father turned his head and studied my face.

"Are you excited to start at your new school?"

I wasn't excited at all.

School had already been back in for a few weeks now. Senior year was supposed to be the best of my high school career, and yet, here I was, a new country, a new town, and a new boarding school.

Alone.

I'm Lady Rosemarie Mazur, but to the rest of the world I'm Rose Hathaway, a ridiculous attempt to keep me hidden using my dead mothers maiden name, or so my dad says.

Rosemarie Mazur, royal Moroi, politically correct, rich, bitch, snob, next in line to Mazur title, and the list goes on.

Rose Hathaway, Moroi, never politically correct, still rich, still a bitch, not so snobby, wouldn't be caught dead in a tiara, but most importantly, major attitude problems.

The last school I attended, in Russia, St Basil's, had been attacked by Strigoi. It had been the last week of term, everyone was excited for the holidays, including my circle of friends.

It was a few months ago now, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Viktoria, a Dhampir friend of mine, had a stash of alcohol saved for these very occasions, it wasn't the first time we'd snuck off to the abandoned amphitheatre to throw a party. It sat on the edge of the wards, I guess that's why it was abandoned and out of bounds.

It was for juniors only, even if the seniors crashed it, it wasn't as if anyone cared nor noticed anyway. We were excited about becoming seniors, it was like there was some unspoken power you'd receive when became one. We never thought that some of us wouldn't survive the last few days of junior year.

No one blamed us, Viktoria and I, for what would happen next, even though we threw the party. No one blamed anyone really, it just happened. It just was. Everyone said it was out of our control, no one could have done anything to stop it. It would have happened anyway.

But I knew better. I knew what they had been there for.

I thought back to that night. All we had were good intentions and loose inhibitions.

Elijah and his brother had been trying to impress Kat, conjuring fireballs and dodging each other, like some kind of abnormal snowball fight. I remembered smiling fondly, pleased my friend had found not one but two guys to get over her ex with, she was always one for the drama.

And then halfway up the theatre stairs a fight had broken out between my cousin Alison and a senior, Anya, I thought her name was. Alison had been wanting to be Queen B for years, and with the reigning Queen graduating, her chance was here. Anya obviously hadn't agreed, and a fight had ensued. Both girls had been drunk and their magic seemingly out of control, gale force winds had come out of nowhere and the stone flooring of the amphitheatre had begun to shake.

I'd guess that was what had tipped the Guardians off. It had been too late apparently.

The girls had been subdued and were sitting with their respective friends, sending the occasional glare the others way.  
It had been a great party, with a few minor hiccups, but the party had really only just begun, or so we had thought.

Everyone had been drinking, dancing, having a good time. We hadn't noticed we had visitors, particularly unwelcome ones at that.

I remembered the music stopping, everyone had gone deathly silent, it was ironic really, considering what would happen next. I had yelled out at someone, telling them to turn the music back on, I had been too far gone to realise what was going on.

It was a moment that would be etched into my brain for the rest of my life.

That scream. That scream of pure terror. I had turned around just in time to see Anya, her neck hanging limp as a male Strigoi dropped her to the ground.

She was dead, I could feel it.

I was ashamed that my first thought had been that it looked like Ali would be our new Queen B. But as we all stood, still staring at the Strigoi who had just snapped Anya's neck, grab Ali, not a few metres away, and do the same to her, well, irony is a bitch is it not?

He had looked me dead in the eye as he snapped my friend, and only cousin's neck. And with the advanced Moroi hearing I had been born with, I heard him whisper, as if I was the only one meant to hear, as if daring me to listen.

"Run"

And run we did.

It was as though, with that one whispered word, we had all been snapped out of some kind of trance. We scattered, but there was no hope for any of us. The only way was up, and by then we were surrounded at every entrance.

It had been like some badly made horror movie, drunk teenagers trying to escape deadly creatures of the night. I stood, centre stage, I knew what they wanted.

Me.

I watched the, literally, bloody tragedy happen around me. And in some kind of joke thrown at me by the gods, I was granted my own Romeo and Juliet moment. Not the kind of moment I had been dreaming of. Nik, my Nik, fought to his last breath, I had been proud, so proud, as he threw fireball after fireball.

We hadn't been taught offensive magic as such, but it had been drilled into our heads, just as it had been to the Dhampirs: Protect at all costs, defend at all costs.

And Nik had done that. Right until his neck had been snapped, by the same Strigoi who had murdered Anya and Alison, and I was certain countless others.

There had been about twenty of us left standing when the Guardians showed up.

Too little, too late.

And as I watched the slaughter continue, as my own Guardian was being drained, I had snapped. They had begun dropping, dead, every one of them, the Strigoi. And as each of them dropped, I dropped too.

I had lost so much that night.

And now here I was in Montana, St Vladimir's Academy.

"Not in the slightest Dad. I don't know why you're transferring me, here, of all places"

"It's safe here Rosemarie. Rumours are spreading amongst the Strigoi as we speak. None of them survived the attack and no one knows how, people are curious," he said scrutinising my face, as if looking for something he couldn't see. "And the Strigoi aren't the only ones" he muttered.

"It's not safe anywhere Dad. And is that really what you're worried about? People died! Alison died! Who cares if a bunch of Strigoi dropped dead!" I was becoming frustrated, I took a deep breath, trying to put on a careless facade, "You always say family is what matters, I think you should get your priorities straight." I muttered, still trying to keep up the facade of carelessness.

All summer I had tried not to think about Alison, and especially not Nik, but tonight when I would be alone in my new dorm room I knew that the tears would come.

"People die all the time Rosemarie, harsh but true. How else did you think we became the last of our line? You saw first hand what happens when Strigoi attack, it's brutal, it's bloody, and it may never change. There were what, fifty Strigoi in that attack? Only ten were found to have been killed with a stake or magic, the rest just dropped dead. I'll admit, for a bunch of junior and senior Moroi and novices, killing that many Strigoi is pretty good, especially since you had all been drinking." He said disapprovingly, but if we were being honest, he really didn't care that we'd been drinking, he just thought we were stupid for doing magic that close to the wards.

Who knew that the magic in wards could be weakened by other magic around it? You'd think that would have been something they'd tell us, even if the area was off limits.

"But not everywhere thinks the same as they do at St Basil's, especially not here Rose. Guardians do their usual job here, and the Moroi stand around looking pretty. Ultimately, Rose, that's why nothing will change. When it does change, that's when death will mean something. When people start fighting for their lives."

He was harsh, but he spoke the truth.

I knew he was telling me the truth, but it would also be surreal to see it first hand, something I was most definitely not looking forward to. Dhampirs and Moroi were something of an endangered species, and at St Basil's we had been taught a kind of 'food chain'.

The Royals were at the top, the twelve families were to be protected at all costs. The view St Basil's Academy had was that the rest of the Moroi and the Dhampirs were to protect each other, they depended on each other for survival.

The Guardians had cleared us to go through now and we were given directions to the administration building, where the headmistress greeted us out front, a smile on her face that looked overly fake.

She ushered us inside and towards her office, out of the cold she claimed, as she prattled on to my father about how great it was to see him again, how I would be so very safe and protected here. I wanted to laugh. If what my Dad said, about rumours being whispered through the Strigoi ranks, was even slightly true, I would never be safe.

I took in my surroundings as my father and the headmistress took care of the pleasantries. There were photos everywhere, not in a creepy way, just scattered around the room. I recognised some of the people, they were all Royals, students of St Vladimir's, past and present. I realised why her smile had creeped me out, why she seemed so happy to see us, she collected us, royals, she was a Moroi that name dropped and would boast about all the royals she knew.

I didn't think she'd be much of a problem, just an annoyance.

"Rosemarie, this is Headmistress Kirova." My father told me, as though he hadn't thoroughly briefed me on everything St Vladimir's Academy related.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress, I am so pleased to be joining St Vladimir's," I said to her, my political princess voice coming out. She too had been briefed on my situation, and knew my title was to be kept tight lipped. I hoped she had also been briefed on the fact that we would be seeing a lot of each other if I were to act anything like how I did at St Basil's.

"Please, Lady Mazur, the pleasures all ours." She replied, a reply I was expecting.

"Ellen," My dad cut in, "remember, while she's here she needs to be treated as Rose Hathaway, we can't take any chances. No one has seen Rosemarie since the accident, she's been thought dead since then. People are getting curious, rumours are flying, and people are whispering. The Mazur heir needs to be kept safe, and I won't rest easy until she is."

Kirova was nodding, and I could tell by the grimace she was wearing that she wasn't upset about my families circumstances, but the fact that I couldn't be her greatest name drop yet. The last Mazur heir.

What an achievement, I thought sarcastically.

"Ibrahim, Abe, I understand completely," she said, feigning compassion, "Rosemarie is very important to us and to our world, we would never do anything to jeopardise that."

I wanted to scoff at how fake she sounded, but a sharp look from my father cut me off.

"Abe I really do understand, Rosemarie's identity is kept to a need to know basis. Other than myself, only our head Guardian, Alberta, knows, as well as Rosemarie's new Guardian Dimitri. He's the best of the best, you know? I'm sure you've already done a background check on him, but Abe, there is nothing to worry about, Rosemarie is a top priority, and will be kept safe, I promise you."

My head snapped up towards my father when she had mentioned a new Guardian. I had specifically asked not to have one, just like the general population of Moroi at the school, to just be watched over by the collective group of Guardians. I should have known he would never have listened, but I was sick of death following me around, I didn't think I could let another Guardian die for me, no matter how hard I fought for my life.

My father shot me another look, signalling me to keep my mouth shut and not argue with him on this, not now. Probably not ever.

_After all_, I thought to myself, _Father knows best._

"Thank you Ellen, I appreciate your help, but no one else can know," he said politely, obviously of the opinion that it was already three too many that knew. "And, Dimitri is the best of the best."

It was stupid of me to think he hadn't done a background check.

"Most definitely," she agreed, "Rosemarie, I've organised for another senior Moroi to show you around and to help you to get settled in. You will be attending the same classes as her, and considering we are already a few weeks in, she will be able to help catch you up if need be."

I nodded and thanked her, sounded reasonable. Better to have a forced friend than none at all.

"Who have you asked Ellen?" My father questioned her. No doubt he would know exactly who she was. He liked to think he knew everything and everyone my father, never mind the fact that he probably did.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

"The Dragomir Princess? Do you really think that's such a great idea Ellen? With the Queen's interest in her, it could put Rose at risk of exposure."

My father was extremely overprotective of me, this girl, Vasilisa, was the last of her family and she hadn't been forced into a ridiculous, quasi witness protection program.

"Rosemarie will be fine Abe. Vasilisa isn't wrapped up in politics like the other royals, and she is a very well behaved student. Plus, she will be a great help to get Rose integrated back into American culture, it would be like she never left." The glare my dad was sporting now was more than enough for the headmistress to know she had said the wrong thing.

And for the second time that night head snapped up. What had she meant by that, 'it would be like she never left'? I had never been! Never in my life had I been to America, I spoke perfect English but otherwise I had never been outside of Turkey or Russia.

Realising her mistake, Kirova brushed it away, stating that it was just a saying people used, it hadn't meant anything, but the look on my fathers face confirmed she was lying.

What was going on here? My father had been secretive my whole life, that was nothing new, but things were starting to seem hazy and my fathers stories weren't adding up anymore.

My father, Zmey, as some liked to call him, was once again saved, just before I could begin an onslaught of questions, by the ringing phone on Kirovas desk.

Apparently my new Guardian, or personal slaves, as I'm sure the American Moroi would regard them, was here to meet me.

"Guardian Belikov has just finished his shift and is on his way here now, Rosemarie. He is most definitely the best of the best, and I'm sure you'll get to know each other fairly quickly."

I wasn't someone people would want to know. No matter how influential I could be, or how rare I would be to the royal Moroi society, as the last of my line. Not with my track record.

The only thing that would follow my name, Lady Rosemarie Mazur, or just Rose Hathaway, was death.

And then it hit me. Belikov, Dimitri Belikov. I had heard that name before. I had never met him, but I knew the name. My best friend Viktoria had talked about him all the time, he was her hero, and he was her older brother. She had always said he was a huge softy, but extremely scary when he was in fight mode. Even though Viktoria hadn't blamed me for the broken arm she received that fateful night, it wasn't likely she would graduate with the other novices this year, so I had no doubt which side of her precious 'Dimka' I'd be seeing. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**I have a google doc set up for this story so if anyone would like to join and be a beta or just help me bounce around ideas please let me know! The more the merrier!**

* * *

Thanks for sticking around guys! Don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
